The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An automated manual transmission (AMT) is a system that automatically controls a transmission based on a manual transmission mechanism. The AMT performs automatic shifting by operating shift levers in the same manner as an automatic transmission.
Since the AMT transfers engine torque using a dry clutch, an AMT vehicle has better direct connectivity compared to a vehicle having an automatic clutch using a torque converter. However, the behavior of the engine is directly transferred to the driving shaft, thereby creating jerking impacts.
When a driver suddenly operates the accelerator pedal, the resultant behavior of engine torque suddenly changes. An electronic control unit (ECU) of the engine can control the entrance of an anti-jerk control mode.
However, it is difficult to sufficiently compensate for jerking impacts using the anti-jerk control of the related art.